Fond
by BiteTheNextLeft
Summary: A small moment between Krissy and Dean that takes place at the end of episode 18 in season 8: Freaks and Geeks. Slightly tweaked, of course. :) Dean/Krissy


**A/N: Hey you guys! This is my first Supernatural fic, so don't be too hard on me!:) I decided that I really like Krissy and Dean's interesting relationship and the way she interacts with him. I stuck pretty damn close to the script between Dean and Krissy toward the end of the episode, but there is one thing I changed. I doubt you'll miss it:) Enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE CHARACTERS. **

Krissy approaches the two boys next to the door. Dean looks at her, his expression revealing deep buried respect. "Proud of you."

"Shut up before I punch you," she deadpans, the hint of a smirk hiding somewhere behind her bold statement.

"So how's she doing?" Sam asks with gentle concern in his eyes, talking about the innocent girl that was turned into a vampire. The group of young hunters had begun to treat her sometime earlier.

"Better."

"Oh," Sam says suddenly, reaching into his pocket, "I think this is yours." He holds out the necklace that belonged to Krissy's father. The young hunter stares at it for a minute, as if she couldn't quite believe it was there. "Thank you," she almost whispers after she takes it into her hand gingerly. There was a small moment of silence.

"I'll wait outside." Sam says gently before he makes for the door. Sam gives Dean a glance, a certain expression that would say, 'I'll give you two space'. Dean is only confused for a millisecond before he shakes the feeling off subconsciously. His brother steps through the door, leaving it open.

"Okay," Dean sighs. He eyes fall downward to Krissy. "Whenever you're ready, we'll be in the car."

"What're you talking about?" Dean eyes her for a second, making sure he didn't turn into a stooge within the last twenty-four hours.

"Your Aunt. Cincinatti- A normal life..." He trails off, reminding himself more than her. "We'll be there by lunch tomorrow," he affirms with a nod.

"Look," Krissy begins, "I hate how we're together… but I can't deny how it feels right." Dean chances a look at the other two hunters that Krissy had been yanked into this mess with. "And why should I let Victor ruin that too?" The last thing Dean wanted to do was ruin a new family. But he wasn't completely fooled.

"So what you're saying is, you like that boy over there, and you want to stay," Dean states, completely unabashed. He heard a touch of irritation in his voice. Where did that come from?

Krissy almost looks embarrassed, but covers it up quickly.

"What, Aiden? No." She shakes her head slightly. "I mean- he's like, my brother." Dean stared at her with an undeniable expression; almost a smirk, graced with a knowing, but nearly invisible grin. He may have been slightly jealous, but she didn't need to know that.

"It's nothing like that," she says, as a last attempt to convince him otherwise, although it doesn't sound very believable even to her.

"Well, you're all still minors."

"Not for long. Josephine will be eighteen in a few months… We all have a life and each other here."

"And hunting?" Dean asks, his voice tightening at the subject.

"We won't go looking for it," Krissy assures. "But… If any monsters show up around here… they better look out," she grins shortly. Dean expression melts into one of mild acceptance… He was impressed. By her independency, her strength… It was all… strangely attractive.

"Okay, good," he responds stoically, putting any other thoughts of her aside.

"Really? I thought I was gonna have to fight you way more on that." Dean was subtly taken aback by his own surrender. His face remained unchanged.

"No, you're right. You're not a kid anymore." That idea thunks against his brain a little more than it should. "You can make your own decisions." Krissy then looks at him in a particular way, grinning at him; almost fondly.

He nearly has time to feel a butterfly or two.

"You're alright, for an old man."

"Really not that old," Dean responds shaking his head exasperatedly.

"You keep telling yourself that." Dean takes Krissy's words with warmth, a little more than he expected. He stares off for a moment, thinking quietly to himself.

"Huh," he mutters. "Well, I'm gonna have a guy come and check on you every once in awhile, and his name is Garth. He'll make sure that you're alright, and that you have everything you need."

"Garth?"

"Yeah. He's a little strange at first, but you'll come to love him," Dean explains. His eyes find hers, and she's looking at him again; looking at him with something hidden behind her eyes, making him wonder exactly what she's thinking. It had been a while since anyone looked at him like that. He actually feels his stomach lurch a little. Shaking off the short-lived sensation to keep his professionalism in tact, he holds out his fist to her like he did so long ago.

She stares at it; with _definite_ fondness, he notices this time. However, she places her own hand on top of Dean's and locks eyes with him. There's only a short moment to recognize what's going on before Krissy uses Dean's hand to pull him downward. Their lips meet gingerly before he can do anything about it.

He freezes; his breath hitches in his throat and stays there. Her lips are soft, despite the way she can sass her way through anything. Her eyes flutter closed gently, but Dean's eyes remain open, conflicted about whether he should pull away or let her do whatever the hell she wants. When her hand moves from his still clenched fist to rest on his chest, he finds himself defeated.

He closes his eyes and sighs as he feels her lips move once. He becomes lost as her mouth moves against his again, so innocently. Before he can begin to respond, she pulls away. He is a little disappointed, but decides not to let it show. His mouth melts into his all-knowing grin, his eyes crinkling up at the edges. Her mouth turns up crookedly; this time, _very_ fondly, he thinks. His heart is hammering, but he keeps his face slightly amused, struggling to remain one hundred percent professional. "Take care Dean," she almost whispers, and it hits him right at his heart. He doesn't respond, but stares after her in a way that can only be described as completely, absolutely, and irrevocably fond.

**A/N: I know that she only kisses him on the cheek in the episode, but hey, I wanted to play around and see if I could interpret how Dean would act in the situation. Hope you enjoyed this tiny one shot, and I also hope that I didn't overkill anything! :)**


End file.
